1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for an electronic component and a sheet for packaging an electronic component.
2. Discussion of Background
As a container for an electronic component such as an IC, a diode, a liquid crystal or a capacitor, a magazine, an embossed carrier tape, a tray, a bag, a container, a form, etc. may be mentioned. They may be produced by injection molding. Otherwise, they may be produced from a sheet by press molding, vacuum forming or pressure forming. Such a container is used for containment, storage or transport of electronic components. Among electronic components, an IC comprises an integrated circuit called chip sealed with e.g. an epoxy resin. The IC is easily electrified with static electricity. Static electricity destroys the integrated circuit in the worst case. The IC is transported in a container in many cases. Such a container has electrical conductivity in general, so as to easily remove static electricity generated by contact or rubbing between the electronic component and the container, and to uniformly disperse the generated charge into the container so that a potential difference is less likely to generate. In order to impart electrical conductivity to the container for an electronic component, a metal material having electrical conductivity or a resin having carbon fibers or carbon black kneaded therewith is used. An electrical conductive coating of e.g. carbon black may be coated on the surface of the container to impart electrical conductivity in some cases. Such a container has electrical conductivity, whereby when static electricity is generated, the static electricity is likely to go away by earthing, and destruction of an IC by static electricity can thereby be prevented. However, impairment due to static electricity can not completely be prevented. As wiring in the electronic component becomes fine along with high integration of the electronic component, the electronic component is more likely to be influenced by static electricity.
Static electricity may cause other problems. The electronic component may be attached to the container by static electricity and it may be difficult to take it out in some cases. When a cover tape as a covering material of a carrier tape is peeled off to take out the electronic component, the electronic component is attached to the cover tape and pop out from the carrier tape in some cases. Such a trouble causes decrease in workability at the time of mounting electronic components.